


All I want for Christmas... is a clue

by tfw_ftw



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Frottage, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_ftw/pseuds/tfw_ftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never more is Misha’s uniqueness apparent than when Christmas (and subsequent gift-giving) season makes its annual appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas... is a clue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsuminoaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuminoaru/gifts).



> I was so lucky to have a recipient who was willing to let me fudge around with their prompts. Hopefully, I was able to come up with a little fic that jumbles everything together in a way Tsuminoaru'll enjoy. Happy holidays!

**Christmas Eve - 2:35 pm**

Here’s the thing, everyone knows Misha is a little out there. Jensen more than anyone, having the daily pleasure of seeing Misha at his most comfortable and open. Never more is Misha’s uniqueness apparent than when Christmas (and subsequent gift-giving) season makes its annual appearance. This being their first Christmas together on top of that makes Jensen even more nervous. They’ve been together since November of last year, but they had agreed it was too early in their relationship to make a big deal of the holiday.

It’s a day before the big day and Jensen still hasn’t locked down _the_ gift. Well, he’s bought about 15 different gifts throughout the year but none of them are right. Not the latest and greatest runner’s watch with pinpoint gps and heart rate monitor or those weird toed-shoe things Misha perked up at a month ago or even the box of applause. A google search for gift guides is just as useless in showing him the right direction.

The hardest part has to be that he thinks he’s exceptionally easy to shop for, a nice bottle of scotch or a gift card to one of his favorite stores and he’s a happy camper. Well, his family seems to disagree with that but that’s not the point. The point is that he’s, once again, in the mall and it’s driving him crazy.

“You need to calm down, man. You’re gonna give yourself an aneurysm.” Jared grabs him by the shoulder firmly, a sympathetic smile on his face.

Jensen half-smiles. “Maybe quantity will be better than quality.”

“Dude, every gift you bought is quality. I’d kill for those silver cufflinks you got him back in June.”

Jensen sighs heavily.

“And it's not like he's gonna say he wished he'd gotten something instead.” Jared steps behind and starts pushing Jensen along the crowded mall. "Misha's gonna love whatever you give him. That's the whole point of the holidays.”

“I guess you're right.” Jensen says, looking over his shoulder at his best friend.

Jared forces him into Victoria's Secret to buy Genevieve a satin nightie that Jared drools over when he pictures her in it. Jensen questions the pattern choice, but Jared is determined to buy the leopard print and lace number. “But she'll look so hot in it,” is Jared’s answer in response. They do a bit more window-shopping but Jensen leaves empty-handed, again.

**7:45 pm**

“I mean he practically did the Roger Rabbit tongue rolling out of his mouth thing when he saw it.” Jensen laughs and takes another bite of his eggplant parmesan. Misha cooked tonight, juggling pots and pans like a professional chef. Jensen hopes the new set of knives will go over well.

“Well, you know Jared’s a visual person.” Misha sips from his wine, “and very imaginative.”

“He didn’t even care that the print was so not Gen. A simple black would have been perfect.”

“Thinking about Gen, are we?” Misha smirks mischievously.

“No, just looking out for her.”

“Well, if she slips into that for him, it won’t be a silent night in the Padalecki house.”

Jensen laughs aloud, “You are horrible.”

“Nothing like a little silk to make the holidays merrier.” Misha jokes.

“Oh, you like silk now?” Jensen perks up.

The mischievous look comes back to Misha’s face. “Never said I didn’t.”

Blushing a bit, Jensen takes a bite of food to overcome any embarrassment. He knows Misha’s adventurous in the bedroom; Jensen was pleasantly surprised to find out they were so compatible. The first time Misha pulled out his box of toys, it was a long and messy few hours. Ones he still recalls when he’s in the shower on occasion.

**11:50 pm**

Jensen ends up wrapping all the gifts he purchased. The tree skirt is covered in varying sized boxes and Misha’s stocking manages to get filled, too. He feels a little foolish for the overwhelming amount of gifts he has until Misha comes in with an arm full of gifts.

“And I thought I went overboard.” Jensen says looking between Misha and the tree with a big smile.

“You’re a hard person to buy for,” Misha returns. “I got a couple more in the other room. Help me?”

He snorts and follows Misha into the kitchen when the dining table is covered in scraps of paper, tape pieces, and at least another 10 gifts. “We are ridiculous. You know that?”

Bending over the tables and shoveling as many boxes into his arms as possible, Misha looks up at him. “It’s our first Christmas. Had to be special, right?”

Jensen beams, knowing Misha’s been running around like he has warms his heart a bit. Knowing he’s got as big of a haul as he’s gotten Misha makes his inner 6-year-old jump for joy. He grabs the remaining gifts and places them under the tree, jokingly shaking a few to see if he can figure out their contents.

Misha swats Jensen’s hand and pulls him into a hug. “You know, I’ve been going around crazy looking for the right gift.” He places a light kiss on the corner of Jensen’s mouth. “Couldn’t for the life of me think of what you’d want.” He ducks down and kisses the spot below Jensen’s ear. “Had to make sure it was perfect.” A brief nibble to Jensen’s earlobe. “Was worried for months.”

Hands coming up to frame Misha’s face, Jensen kisses him square on the lips. “This is why I love you.”

“You love me?” Misha says with a grin.

“Oh shut it, you.”

They walk in sync to the couch while kissing, clothes falling to the floor along the way. Misha pushes Jensen back until he trips over the jeans pooled around his ankles, pulling them off completely as Jensen lays across the cushions, left only in his boxer briefs.

“So, what’d you get me?” Jensen teases, knowing he sounds corny as hell.

Misha takes his pajama pants off and looks Jensen over. “Nothing. Those are all from Santa.”

“Well, that’s embarrassing, ‘cause I didn’t get you anything either. Guess we’ll have to find a way to make it up to each other. Huh?”

“Have any ideas?” Misha smirks.

He kicks his legs around and Jensen adjusts his erection. “Haven’t the slightest. Maybe we should sleep on it.”

“Or maybe I’ll just finish unwrapping the gift I really want.”

“Wow. You’re a master at horrible lines, aren’t you?”

Misha sits on the couch laughing, pulling Jensen into his lap and doting him with kisses again. They’re panting into each other’s mouth quickly, both grinding into the other looking for more friction. Jensen gasps when Misha’s hand wedges between them and starts stroking him through the thin layer of cotton.

“There’s my present.” Misha grins onto Jensen’s lips between kisses. “Now for the last of the wrapping.”

Jensen shakes his head. “Hilarious, babe.” He knees up and slides his boxers down, yanking on Misha’s at the same time. When Misha’s cock bobs out, slapping back onto his stomach, Jensen wraps his hand around them both.

They buck into Jensen’s hand, moaning in unison when Jensen forms a tighter grip. Five minutes of stroking, humping and kissing later, finds them coming together, Misha following behind Jensen only a few seconds after. A quick washing up and they fall into bed naked, all tangled limbs.

**Christmas Day**

In the morning they wake late, happy there are no family members to force them up earlier. Misha goes about making Jensen coffee: a bold and smooth Guatemalan roast in the new french press, Jensen’s first gift for the day.

The rest of the gifts are exchanged over Jensen’s second cup and Misha’s organic green tea. Everything goes off without a hitch, seems Jared was right in saying Misha would love anything as long as it was from Jensen. The box of applause quickly becomes Misha’s favorite, using it at every opportunity possible and wondering if they make it in a travel size. After hearing it for the the twentieth time in half an hour, Jensen regrets the purchase.

**4:15 pm**

Jared and Gen come over that evening and hang out over dessert and Christmas cartoon movies. Jensen presents a second set of silver cufflinks to Jared, receiving a lap full of overjoyed Jared and a Johnnie Walker gift set in return. Misha beams when he’s presented a check from the Padalecki’s for Random Acts and deploys his box of applause, “Get my fans,” he boasts, when showing them the dog houses he built. Jared tries to jump into Misha lap unsuccessfully.

**8:34 pm**

Misha’s almost done washing dishes when Jensen slides up behind him with a long blue silk scarf. He covers Misha’s eyes and whispers in his ear, “I’ve got one last gift.”

“For me?” Misha says in a high-pitched voice.

He places a kiss to the back of Misha’s neck. “Nope. It’s for me,” Jensen speaks on the skin under his lips, covering Misha’s eyes with the scarf and tying it loosely.

Turning around, Misha is all toothy smiles. “Ooh, you got me silk!”

“Now to be a little naughty and a little nice.”

Misha pulls down the scarf covering his left eye. “And you say my lines are bad?”


End file.
